La confrontation
by Dinou
Summary: Suite de "Mr et Mme Malfoy" et de "Petit-déjeuner mouvementé". finalement, Rose et Scorpius font face à Hermione et Ronald


**Titre **: La confrontation

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing**: Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: humour, romance, familiale

**Résumé** : finalement, Rose et Scorpius font face à Hermione et Ronald

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la communauté LJ 30_baisers pour le thème 20 « Retour à la maison »; elle fait suite à « Monsieur et Madame Malfoy » et « Petit-déjeuner mouvementé».

**Nombre de mots **: 1429

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Rose ne lâchait plus la main de son mari depuis le moment où ils avaient quitté le Malfoy Manor. Elle y puisait le soutien et le courage nécessaire pour face à ses parents, surtout après la beuglante forte _agréable_ de sa mère.

Ils transplanèrent à une centaine de mètre de la maison parentale, grapillant encore quelques minutes avant d'affronter la tempête. Et pour encore gagner un peu de temps, ils s'embrassaient, et plus ils avançaient et plus les baisers étaient passionnés. On aurait pu les comparers à des condamnés à morts qui profitaient de leurs derniers instants avant le moment fatidique.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver devant la maison des parents de Rose, cette dernière ne put plus avancer. Ce n'était pas dans ces conditions qu'elle avait envisagé de rentrer chez elle, il est vrai qu'elle aurait préféré que ses parents l'accueillent avec le sourire, et que ce ne soit pas son idiot de frère qui vienne à leur rencontre avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, à en faire pâlir un mangemort.

« Rosie ! » dit Hugo. « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir. »

« Oh je t'en prie, ne me cherche pas. C'est pas le moment. »

« Laisse moi encore profiter de ces quelques instants _Miss Perfection_. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui suis la cause de hurlements. »

« Je trouve que ça ne hurle pas autant que ça. » intervint Scorpius.

« Ça, c'est parce que mon oncle Harry à jeter un sors insonorisant à la maison, histoire de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier. »

« Oncle Harry est au courant ? » demanda Rose, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir croiser le regard de son parrain tout de suite.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'il ne le saurait pas ? Le trio reste le trio, même si la tempête ne concerne que deux membres du trio. »

« On va se faire crucifier.» dit-elle en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte de Scorpius.

« Aussi quelle idée de leur annoncer par hibou. C'est de votre faute ça. D'un serpent, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ce n'est pas très Gryfondor soeurette. »

Rose lâcha un soupire, oui tout était de sa faute.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, quoi qu'ils disent, je resterai avec toi. On fera face ensemble, et s'il le faut j'enverrai balader toute famille. Je ne les laisserai pas gâcher notre bonheur ma chérie. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Et puis, si mon père a pu avaler la pilule, tes parents devraient y parvenir également. »

« Allez soeurette, t'en fais pas, suis avec toi. »

« Je pensais plutôt que tu serais de leur côté. » dit Scorpius.

« J'ai peut être du mal à t'encadrer Malfoy, mais selon Albus t'es pas aussi débile que tu en as l'air, et je me dis que si ma sœur t'a épousé, c'est que tu dois valoir quelque chose. Alors, pour _ma_ sœur, je vais faire un effort, et vous aider à traverser la mer agitée qui vous attend. Je suis un pro en ce qui concerne les engueulades parentales. »

Hugo tendit la main à son beau-frère qui la serra. Un pacte venait d'être signer.

Puis Hugo ouvrit le portail du jardin en grand et y invita le couple. Il les mena jusque dans la maison.

En effet, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils purent entendre Ronald Weasley hurler.

« Il est comme ça depuis hier soir. Il fatigue tout le monde. » dit Hugo. « Allez, soufflez un coup, va falloir entrer en scène. »

Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un dernier regard, Scorpius embrassa la main de sa femme, alors qu'Hugo entrait dans le salon.

« OH PAPA TAIS TOI ! » hurla t-il à son tour.

« Comment oses tu me parler ? »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse taire pour pouvoir en placer une. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé une excuse à ta sœur ? »

« Non, mais si tu la mettais en veilleuse, il y aurait une chance que Rosie puisse s'expliquer. » dit Hugo en désignant le couple du doigt.

« VOUS !!! » s'exclama Ron en chargeant les jeunes mariés.

« On se calme Ron. » intervint une voix sévère.

Rose et Scorpius se tournèrent pour faire face à Hermione Weasley.

« Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été vraiment présentés jeune homme. » dit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, qui ne rassuraient en rien les jeunes mariés.

« En effet Madame Weasley. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Madame, et j'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance.

« Tiens donc ? »

« Je voulais vérifier si une rumeur était vraie. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hermione surprise par cette entrèe en matière.

« Que Rose avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. » dit Scorpius avec charme.

« Votre mère vous a bien élevé jeune homme, et vous avez les capacités paternelles à vous tirer de différentes situations. »

« Je suis un Malfoy madame. » dit il en souriant.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas laisser Rose venir seule, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas un couard, j'en suis heureuse. »

Pendant que sa mère semblait analyser son gendre, Rose gardait son regard river sur son père, en train de ronger son frein. Elle voyait qu'il allait exploser, mais il plongeait son regard dans le sien, il semblait ne pas se préoccuper de Scorpius.

Rose lâchait la main de son mari et fit quelques pas vers son père.

« Je suis désolée papa de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire en face, mais j'avais tellement peur de te décevoir. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les Malfoy, mais j'aime tellement Scorpius, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser j'ai dit oui, sans réfléchir comme je sais que maman l'a fait quand elle a accepté ta demande. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de t'avoir tellement déçu. » finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Je te jure que je ne le voulais, je voudrais tellement que tu sois toujours fière de moi papa, pardonne moi. »

« Oh Rosie… » dit Ron. « J'ai été en colère parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de me le dire en face, je sais que quand il s'agit de Malfoy et de son rejeton je ne suis pas rationnel, mais je ne pensais que ma propre fille aurait peur de moi. Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Mais, jamais, tu m'entends Rosie, » dit Ron en levant le visage de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux, « jamais tu ne me décevras. Je t'aime ma petite princesse, même si tu as vendu ton âme au serpent. » dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras en souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi papa. » dit-elle en se tenant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Scorpius, Hugo et Hermione les avaient regardés sans intervenir, sachant que seule Rose pourrait vraiment faire comprendre à son père pourquoi ils avaient agis ainsi.

« Tu sais aussi ce qui me rend triste ma chérie ? » demanda Ron.

« J'aurais voulu te conduire à l'autel et avoir le temps de menacer le serpent en puissance de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver si tu devais laisser couler ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme à cause de lui. »

« Rien ne nous empêche de renouveler nos vœux. » intervint alors Scorpius. « Qu'en penses tu Rose ? Je sais que ma mère regrette aussi de ne pas avoir assister à notre mariage. »

« C'est une excellente idée Scorpius. » dit Hermione.

« On remontra l'allée tous les deux, hein papa ? » demanda Rose.

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Mais pas de blague comme au mariage de Victoire et Teddy. »

« Ca, il va falloir que tu ailles menacer tous les fauteurs de trouble de cette famille. »

« Eh bien, je sens que ce n'est pas demain qu'on va renouveler nos vœux. » dit Rose, ce qui déclencha le rire de toutes les personnes présentes alors qu'elle se faisait une liste mentale de toutes les personnes à menacer.

**Fin.**

Alors, que pensez vous de cette confrontation ?

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
